disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
Magic '''is a powerful and real force in the Disney Multiverse, responsible for most of supernatural events in its' features. Magic is neutral by nature but those who wield it can freely use it for both evil or good, however there're beings who are forced by a unknown agent to use it for a special standart of behavior (like Fairies, who are commited to use magic to help people and preserve nature).Magic is not specificated what is it (energy, science or simply supernatural) but is used in most classical Disney universe. This article will deal with magic in it's extent, and not focuses in Dark or Good Magic. Nature of Magic Magic seems to be a natural force and as such, it does not care about good or evil. Magic is used through spells, which can be either potions or verbal or non-verbal incantantions, which turns real the users' desire but often breaks the laws of nature in the process. For exemple, during Merlin and Mad Madam Mim's wizard duel, their different transformations altered their molecular structures, which by current scientific knowledge would kill them. Also magic seems to splinter into diferent forces, the most known being love. Love, the uncondional caring over someone, is known to break even the most powerful curses and sometimes can gave a non-magical the inner strengh to beat a superpowered sorcerer or witch. Also magic seems to work in simplistic ways: a grain of sand can reveal ones' thought and the movement of stars reveals the future of nations. Effects of Magic Magic is responsible for many of the supernatural events in Disney Multiverse. Magic is mostly used to transfiguration (like turning a monkey into a toy, redecor a whole palace, turn a mermaid into human, transform princes in frogs, etc), mostly by using a incantion or a potion, but in some universes it can by simply using the will. Other "powers" that magic has is conjuration (make appear a non-existing item). It's mostly used in more recent universes. Conjuration is mostly used in the universes where magic is pure energy (tough magic can pass from energy to supernatural in the same universe), when a user needs a item that he/she cannot afford or is unexisting (like ingredients for potions, a super-computer, a car, etc). Other ability that magic has is the one of enhance a item or people natural characteristics. This ability is called Enchantment. Charms and enchantments are used in people, to alter a certain aspect of a person personality, behavior or appearence. Charms who goal is to harm or humilliate a person is called a curse, but is still part of "Enchantment Category". Some magical powers or spells can change the physcial structure or appearance of an object or person or have mental effects on them. Other spells can bend space and time or warp reality. Some more stronger version of magic can grant immortality to someone as well. Also magic can gave people superhuman senses such as those mystically enhanced senses of dragons in the animated universe of the American Dragon cartoon. Morality of Magic Despite the "Black Arts and Witchcraft" books that appeared in Snow White and Seven Dwarves, magic seems to be a neutral force in morality terms. One exemple is the healing powers of Rapunzels' hair. Thought Rapunzel uses her hair to heal the love of her life, Gothel uses it to selfishly keept her youth. Others proofs of magical neutrality are the Olympian Gods, who (usually) use them to help mortals and keep the balance of the world. However Hades uses his powers in a selfish attempt to overthrow Zeus (and the rest of the Olympian Gods by the way) and abuses his godly abilities and mistreats the souls of those who live in the Underworld. Maleficent, the self-proclamed "Mistress of All Evil", uses her magical powers to cause unhappiness, suffering and pain to the kingdom, while the fairy godmothers use their powers to help others. ﻿ Known Magic Users '''Good * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Flora, Fauna and Merryweather * Blue Fairy * Merlin * Genie * Tinker Bell * Mama Odie * Rapunzel * Fairy Godmother * Yen Sid * King Triton * Pocahontas * Zeus * Kida * Esmeralda * Rafiki * Spring Sprite * Balthazar Blake * Queen Clarion Evil * Maleficent * Jafar * Pete * The Queen * Ursula * Hades * Dr. Facilier * Mother Gothel * Madam Mim * Chernabog * Queen Narissa * The Queen * Horned King * Yzma * The Firebird * Maxim Horvath * Abigail Williams * Queen Jadis the White Witch Indifferent * Naminé * Magic Mirror * Witch Hazel * Enchantress Category:Objects